1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a field of visual interactive gaming, and, more specifically, to an apparatus for and a method of estimating human pose.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Estimating human pose involves identification, characterization, and monitoring of various parts of a human body. It is often useful to determine size, shape, placement, and orientation of the body parts. The parts may include the head, the torso, the arms, and the legs.
Human pose estimation can be useful in many different applications, including visual interactive gaming, immersive reality, content-based image retrieval, visual surveillance, and health care monitoring for old and young people. Implementation of human pose estimation in the domains of visual computing and consumer electronics typically requires a combination of hardware and software.
However, human pose estimation may be difficult to perform effectively, efficiently, and consistently, especially in real time environment.